


The Bond

by Impala_Cherry_Trickster



Series: Merlin Prompts [18]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alpha Arthur, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Arthur Knows About Merlin's Magic (Merlin), Awesome Gwen (Merlin), Canon Era, Domestic Fluff, F/M, First Time, Fluff, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Merlin is a Little Shit, Omega Merlin (Merlin), Polyamory, Smut, Top Arthur, Werewolf Mates, alpha Gwen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:01:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24124789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impala_Cherry_Trickster/pseuds/Impala_Cherry_Trickster
Summary: Arthur and Gwen always struggled, as Alphas, to have a relationship between them. Then Merlin decides to let slip he's been hiding the fact he's an Omega ever since he arrived in Camelot
Relationships: Gwen/Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Merlin Prompts [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1706692
Comments: 10
Kudos: 399





	The Bond

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt for Blazing_Darkness, I've never written for these three before, so I hope it was okay!

There were certain things that were expected, for royalty. Arthur, as King of the most prosperous Kingdom in all of Albion, had to obey some social norms. That led him to roll over, to where his wife was lying in the bed, asleep, her scent a constant reminder of her status. An Alpha, rare enough in a female, yet here Gwen was. As an Alpha, she made a brilliant Queen. Ruled with a soft heart, but an iron fist if anyone dared to cross her.

Arthur loved Gwen, a reminder of his human half. Because he was an Alpha, as all Pendragons usually were, he shouldn’t be able to stand another Alpha being in his bed. It had been an issue to begin, neither Gwen nor Arthur wanting to admit it didn’t work, but the scratches and the nightmares were proof enough that they couldn’t suit each other.

Then, a usually-confident manservant came in to their Chambers, asked if he could have a word. That was enough to worry them, Merlin was usually nothing but forwards, yet here he seemed delicate. They had sat down, Gwen had taken the Beta’s hand and told him that, no matter what happened, they would always be there for him.

Merlin admitted to lying to them. Not about his sorcery, they’d known about that for a while, but about his secondary gender. Told them that he’d been using Magic to hide his scent every since he was a pup, but that he didn’t want to anymore. He would leave, if they wanted, and never return.

Merlin was an Omega. And, just like that, the two Alphas had something that could bind them together. Gwen loved Merlin, that much was clear, and Arthur would never admit it, but he was fond of Merlin as well. They offered him a place in their relationship, and he’d accepted, a bright smile and flushed cheeks showing that he was pleased with the position.

Camelot had taken to the news well, adopting the third member of the royal relationship with open arms. Councillors bowed slightly to him, servants were more than willing to serve him, and the Knights were sworn to protect Merlin, just as he protected them.

Still, Merlin went running into dangerous situations, or refused to give up his duties and both Gwen and Arthur hated it. He was the least Omega-acting Omega they’d ever met, yet it worked, they were a trio. Out on hunts, when they shifted and were left to roam the forest, it was Merlin who stopped the two of them from scrapping. That had both of their gazes, walked between them and offered brief nuzzles and nudges to calm their Alpha-hormones.

So, back to this morning. Arthur woke, reached for Gwen gently, stroked her cheek. She grumbled, flicked her eyes open and then offered a smile, tilted her cheek into the touch.

‘Morning, Arthur.’ He smiled, rolled to kiss her, gentle and sweet. She laughed, kissed him back with just a little more strength. This was alright, they had a little issue with who should be dominant in these situations, but it was nice to have her comfort.

The door opened, and Arthur grinned. Just what he wanted, his Omega to come and join them. It had been two months since he’d first told them about his secondary gender, two months since they first kissed him. Merlin was slightly shy, unsure about the fact he was an Omega, but they had agreed that they could take things slowly. That kisses and gentle touches were fine. Omegas required affection, soft blankets and cuddles to ground them, and that was good, because he had the finest bed in the Kingdom.

‘Good morning your Highnesses, I shall have breakfast with you in a moment.’ That put a dampener on Arthur’s mood, staring at George, who was rushing around the room and throwing open the curtains. Gwen winced, sitting up as Sefa joined them, offering a sympathetic smile to her Queen as she walked across. Sefa was both Gwen and Morgana’s maid, she enjoyed serving both of them, a friendly Beta who got along well with Merlin.

‘Morning, my Lady. I’m sorry to say that Merlin is unable to attend to you today, the Physician informed me he’s gone into an early heat.’ Arthur halted, glanced across to his wife, to see if she had any idea how to handle this news.

They knew it would happen, but they presumed that Merlin would eventually talk to them about it. Instead, he was hiding away from them, and Arthur fought the urge to growl. His wolf was becoming agitated, requesting his Omega’s presence, and Gwen began to respond to it. George halted in his preparation of breakfast, his head snapping towards them.

It was common knowledge that if an Alpha was angry, the last thing that should be near them was another Alpha. And there were two, both in bed, on the verge of shifting in their own Chambers.

‘George, go and fetch one of the King’s Knights, tell them to escort Merlin to these Chambers.’ Sefa remarked, slowly moving away from the two of them. Arthur was taking deep breaths, like Merlin always taught him to when his Alpha was threatening to take over. Red eyes, not Gwen’s deep brown, a hint of fang that wasn’t a great idea.

Gwen looked just as worried, scrambled from the bed and moved to the window. It usually wasn’t this bad, Arthur thought, knowing it was because of the potential of Merlin being in heat. Not that they’d ever hurt him, both of them were far too fond of Merlin to ever even think about such a thing.

It took a couple of minutes before the door opened, Gwaine’s head poking around. Another Alpha, but one who was remarkably in control, always. He looked between them, then turned, before a bundle of blankets appeared.

Merlin, who unwrapped himself as soon as he was in the room. Gwaine shut the door quickly, mostly because the scent was beginning to creep out, of an Omega in heat. Even Gwaine wouldn’t be immune to such a thing.

‘Merlin, you okay if I leave you here?’ Sefa inquired, looking between them. Merlin nodded, and she slipped from the room as well, Merlin standing between them, unsure.

‘C’mere, Merlin.’ Arthur remarked, his Alpha settled now that Merlin was present. He was more than happy to do so, kicked off his boots before halting, gesturing for Gwen to come as well. She did, abandoning the window and crawling in by his side, Merlin in the middle, tucked between them.

**

When Gwen next woke, it was to the sweetest scent she’d ever smelt. Merlin’s nose was tucked to her neck, one of Arthur’s arms wrapped around the Omega’s waist, his nose buried into Merlin’s hair. The Omega in question was current asleep, although there was a frown on his face, his legs straddling one of Gwen’s thighs.

Ah, the heat. She was careful, nudged him away with soft kisses and gentle words, whispered. He woke, blinked back sleep, and the usually confident eyes were filled with an Omega-vulnerability she’d never seen before. It was unlike the Warlock that they knew, a gentle side, and she moved her thigh slightly to encourage him to continue his movements.

He was sweaty, flushed and his the dark in his eyes overwhelming.

‘S’okay, Merlin.’ Long before Merlin had been her Omega, he’d been her best friend. She’s have done anything for him, and she knew the loyalty ran the same way. Now, he was staring up at her, so unsure. She’d been in Arthur’s bed long enough to gain some confidence in this field, even if they were two Alphas that usually both fought to have control.

She gripped her nightgown, undid the lacing and lifted it off her frame. Merlin’s eyes roamed, unsure but a hungry look, and she reached to kiss him. The Omega was more than happy to deepen the kiss, rolled so that she was underneath him, settled between her legs and nuzzled at her.

Arthur woke, finally, the lazy King blinking back his sleep to stare at them.

Merlin froze, but Gwen tilted his cheek back to her.

‘Back on me, he can wait.’ Merlin obeyed, as all Omegas would naturally do. It was the first time there hadn't been a snarky response, he just moved to her command without hesitation. Gwen sighed, it felt good to finally have an Omega in her bed, like she finally was complete.

Merlin was all too eager to please, kisses wandering down her chest and fingers trailing over her stomach. She was more than happy to direct, guiding him and telling him what she wanted, where, and how. The Omega nuzzled, nipped and kissed at her skin while gently letting his fingers move between her thighs, and she gasped.

‘Good?’ Arthur questioned, and for once, she tipped her head back to him in submission. He kissed at her neck, while Merlin lowered to settle his head between her thighs.

‘Feels so good.’ She admitted, let one hand tangle in Merlin’s hair, while the other tugged Arthur in for a kiss.

This was nothing like the intense, gut-wrenching orgasms that Arthur brought her body to. This was gentle, a subtle pressure that built until she tipped over the ledge, rocking her hips and riding out the waves. When Merlin came back, his lips were swollen and shiny, a hazy look on his face.

‘Want to see you take our Omega, Arthur.’ The Alpha grinned, while Merlin moved off of Gwen and lowered his chest to the bed, raising his knees and spreading his thighs slightly. It was a thing that Omegas did, in heat, and Gwen groaned. She wanted, already, her blood pumping in her veins.

Together, they stripped Merlin of his clothes, guided him so that he was between Gwen’s thighs once more. He looked unsure, nervous, and she encouraged him forwards, to kiss and hold her as he pushed inside her.

Arthur was working his Magic, she knew from experience that his fingers were talented, felt Merlin push back against them as he was worked open. Arthur moved behind the Omega, Gwen felt Merlin’s body shudder under the pressure of being between two Alphas.

‘Doing so well, Merlin.’ She praised, kissed at his lips and urged him to move his hips. She couldn’t wait to knot him, never had the chance with Arthur, and gasped when Merlin began to thrust.

‘Bloody Hell.’ Arthur was groaning, eyes tinted red, and Gwen had to agree.

Right where he should be.

**

Arthur snuggled against Merlin’s back, breathed in the warm scent of a happy Omega. Gwen was awake, watching the two of them with an amused smile, looking happier than he’d ever seen her.

‘Our Omega.’ Arthur remarked, staring at his wife and hoping she agreed. From the bright smile, the love in her eyes, he knew that it was true.

‘Our Omega.’ She agreed, and took his hand.

Queen and King of Camelot, they may be, but they’d be nothing without Merlin.


End file.
